ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanKrillin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Super Saiyan 10 (Supreme Gogeta's Version) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 17:16, June 18, 2011 Hello Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. I suggest reading the rules before editing. June 18 Fan Boxes You can make a fan box by typing 23:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for you're choice! 01:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Here's your logo. July 26 come back to chat!. Soilder5679 22:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) hey i approved your accounts you can log in now!. Soilder5679 23:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) hey come back to the chat Soilder5679 20:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Iceberg Picture Sure! :D 00:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello SSK. I just wanted to let you know that you might wanna make to pics for your sig a little smaller. :P 06:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I keep mine around 35-50px. ok but 2 of those pics you used in your signature are mine Goji64 13:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes you absolutely can use War Lord Drakon in the Ice-Jin page. LSSJ4 18:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure that's not a problem but may i ask why wont you be on here anymore? Supremegogeta 23:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh i started High School and i still have time to get on. I also workut daily, play with the Dog, spend time with family, take a shower, do homework, and watch T.V. I don't know hoe but i still find time to get on the Wiki maybe you can as well can you wait until you start school and see if you can still be active? Supremegogeta 00:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message you sent me! Nappa77 took care of it, so nobody has to worry about that guy anymore! ;) Unless of course, he makes another sockpuppet account. -_-' GLAD YOU ARE BACK, I MISSED YOU! :) 15:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think he did know people here. He just felt like being a troll, and thought it would be funny if he got people on their nerves! Haha! 15:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Little brother? xD Hey, you want to hear a REALLY cool spanish song? I heard it in Europe this summer, and I totally love it! 15:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, whats the word? xD I was just gonna give you the link to a very awesome song! 16:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL xD I love your avatar, I can see it more clearly now! Oh the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fjYYEhAffk Its awesome! 16:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HELLO Hey SuperSaiyanKrillin!How do you create moving pictures?Please answer me.And you do cool fan fictions![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 12:29, October 3, 2011 Okay I see.... Go here read and comment if you would like :D Nappa77 why do you dont like everyone to know that your pages are your property?MajesticStardustDragon002 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your character Vogeta and add anything from the stories he will be in to the Vogeta page? Chix777 19:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Congratulations! Congratulations! You have been chosen as this month's user of the month! :D 22:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) awesome pic!!!!!MajesticStardustDragon002 17:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) SSK PLEASE, PLEASE stop adding un-needed category doubles to pages like Male and Saiyan!!!! November 6 EY SSK can you make me one of those userboxes like you and Gotek have? ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 22:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hey sk, can you come to my wiki? ill make you a admin,chat moderater,rollback, or beroucrat*! the name is OmegaDragonBall.wikia.com MajesticStardustDragon002 21:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Join my wiki. Were at 220 pages http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity hey, sorry i didnt reply. anyway, my race shall be 1/2 kern 1/2 saiyajin, mah avatar shall be teen chichi, and i guess mah name shall be nimbus 45px[[User:Nimbus.69|'♥~FEAR DEH POWA OF DEH KURAMA PLUSHIE~♥' ]]45px 18:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in Dragon Ball New Life? I am the Armageddon!| 20:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you use this photo I made instead? December 9 Wiki Hey, I thought you were joining my Wiki.... 07:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm begging you to please add me to the fan fiction that your doing with Tien88 and stuff, please *holds hands together* King of Crossovers 15:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in Dragon Ball Life? I want to be half saiyan and half human. I am the Armageddon!| 17:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's comprimise I would like to be TDG, and I would like to be saiyan, like Gohan with yellow hair and a green gi King of Crossovers 22:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in Dragon Ball New Life? Can I be half saiyan and half human? And have the power to warp space? I am the Armageddon!| 23:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) - , }} Why can't I be in Dragon Ball New Life? I already asked before. I am the Armageddon!| 20:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey SSK. I must ask, why did you get rid of the space in your characters name and the series he is in? It looks much better the way it did when I changed it, and all your other page names have the space. Like Janemba (DBAT), not Janemba(DBAT). 20:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, just wondering if there was a reason. 20:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why do you wanna kill me King of Crossovers 02:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You're SupremeKrillin of Chatango right? King of Crossovers 13:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) When will I start in Dragon Ball New Life? I created the Supernovian race already. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed]]' with me''' 18:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead! Did you actually make that sig or steal it? And tell the truth!! December 20 What I meant was did you copy the code from another sig and change it for your sig? Also do you want me to make you a banner like and ? December 20 Here's your banner SSK. What do you think? December 20 hello, i hear your the one that made the time(character) page, can i make a character that is friends with time? SS3Tre